


Staying for Keeps

by sultrysweet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Public Display of Affection, Season 2-ish, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: Kara attends a charity event for the sake of an upcoming article, but gains so much more than a few blurbs from guests. With Cat Grant the only notable one among them, Kara’s ready to give the Queen of All Media her hand and her whole life, too.





	Staying for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfield5x5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/gifts).

> Set after 2x22. Cat left but eventually came back while Mon-El just left. He will never come back. Feel free to picture him alone in space because Earth is toxic for Daxamites or killed off in whatever way you please. Hell, you could even picture him living anywhere on Earth as some unimportant, self-serving jerk that will never see or speak to Kara or her inner circle ever again. Point is, he’s not involved and, to quote a Fall Out Boy song, he’s “just a line in a song.” Or in this case a fic. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kara reminded herself to breathe for what felt like the millionth time in only two minutes. Arms around another woman’s waist, that woman’s hands linked behind her neck and the piercing gaze of Kryptonite green eyes she’d missed so much made it impossible to think clearly about anything other than controlling her strength.

“Still with me, Kara?”

She made the mistake of lowering her gaze to the woman’s dark blue dress and almost fisted the material in response to her increasing desire. She took another breath and looked up into those piercing eyes again with a small smile on her face. “Yes. Sorry, Miss Grant.”

“Cat,” the Queen of All Media corrected. “You don’t need to be so formal. I may still own CatCo, but I’m not technically your boss anymore.”

“Cat. Sorry.”

“I see you’re still apologizing too much. Honestly, I thought giving you the opportunity to grow without my constant demands would help rid you of this kind of over-politeness.”

Kara’s smile brightened. “If you thought you threw me to the sharks when you left, you must have forgotten you were the one diving.”

“Mm, but exploring a new career? That’s not diving? At least your articles aren’t half bad. Your socializing needs refining, but you have changed.”

“Not really. I’m still the same old me. Just a year older with only a failed relationship and a consistently bigger grocery bill to show for it.” Kara took Cat’s hand in one of hers, the other still momentarily pressed to Cat’s waist, and spun the older blonde in time with the song. When they came back together to continue swaying side to side, Kara quietly asked, “You really think my writing’s okay?”

“I didn’t say it was okay,” Cat said with narrowed eyes as she resettled her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “I said—”

“Not half bad,” Kara finished for her. “I don’t hold the record as your longest lasting assistant for no reason. I can pick up on all your cues, Cat.”

“All of them, hmm?”

The purr in each of Cat’s words paired with a devilish grin all but liquified Kara’s legs and caused her to stumble into the next beat, which happened to correlate with a more fluid song change than Kara’s feet managed to follow.

“Um.” Kara, wide-eyed and as tense as her alternative moniker ‘Girl of Steel’ implied, frantically looked around for an escape route.

Cat made it clear as she scratched her nails along the base of Kara’s scalp that she didn’t want the younger woman anywhere else, so Kara puffed out a shallow exhale and met Cat’s eyes again.

“I don’t care what suit you wear. Tuxedo, super, even your birthday suit,” Cat said as she continued to grin and send tingles down Kara’s spine. “Actually, I do care because you look delicious in all of them. Well, I’m just guessing about the last one, but I won’t ever be convinced otherwise. My point is, for all your poise and bravado in those suits, I wonder if you really can read me the way you say you do.”

With the new song came a new tempo and a dangerous heat in Cat’s eyes to rival Kara’s own heat vision. She didn’t have to ask her former boss what the woman wanted to happen next and fell back into a familiar pattern with Cat: Kara followed her lead.

Cat took one of Kara’s hands in hers and removed her other hand from the younger woman’s hair to guide Kara’s other hand to her shoulder. “Keep up,” Cat said as a challenge and then made her first move with a gliding step to the right.

Kara instinctively moved with the other woman and stepped to her left. She kept her eyes on their feet as Cat stepped toward her and urged Kara back in one move. In the span of a single heartbeat, Cat glided to Kara’s right and Kara maintained pace with a step in the same direction. As expected, Kara tripped over herself as she failed to move forward with Cat while Cat moved back and nearly knocked Cat off her feet in the process.

Cat tightened her hold on Kara’s hand and clawed at Kara’s suit jacket to keep herself upright. “Stay with me.”

Kara nodded, but her eyes remained on their feet as she took a second to right herself. They skipped the missed step and made another side-step, but she felt Cat close some of the space between them and move the hand on her back toward her neck again before the other woman led her backward. A firm yank of Kara’s hair encouraged her to look up.

“With me,” Cat instructed again as they moved again to Kara’s right.

Kara nodded and felt the gentle pull of Cat’s fingers where they remained tangled in her hair for their next step. She held her breath and moved forward at the same time she anticipated Cat to move back the same way she used to anticipate the woman’s every need. Neither one of them stumbled.

“Good girl,” Cat praised as they made their next side-step.

Kara gulped but maintained pace with her eyes still locked on Cat. She followed the woman through another couple rounds of moving in a square to the brisk beat. Then, Cat tugged her hair again.

“Time to make the rounds,” Cat said with a teasing smirk.

On their next step to Kara’s right, Cat pulled their joined hands toward Cat’s shoulder and turned them on a slight angle to break their stationary pattern. Kara struggled to adjust to the combined movement of a side- and forward-step, but Cat waited for her to catch up and then waited for the next beat before she kept going with a step forward for Kara.

They continued with the side-forward-back-side routine, but glided in circles across the dance floor like the teacup ride at Disney World. Kara stayed mostly in sync with Cat, though she missed the occasional step whenever she felt the intensity of Cat’s stare or skillful application of nails against her neck to help lead her.

Once they had a mostly consistent rhythm, Cat asked, “Think you have enough quotes for your article?”

“What?” Kara nervously laughed. “I’m not working.”

“And I’m hiding out in a convent from people who want me dead.”

Despite Cat’s flat tone and partly amused expression, Kara still asked, “Is that where you’ve been since Bhutan?”

Cat half-scoffed, half-laughed as her amusement spread into a wide smile. Cat yanked on the end of Kara’s ponytail and then returned her hand to Kara’s neck.

Kara smiled back.

“You never thought to look for me?”

“Of course I thought about it,” Kara said.

“But you didn’t.”

“Would you have really wanted me to?”

Cat sighed and then moved into their next step with a hard scratch against Kara’s shoulder blade where her hand had slipped when Kara fell out of sync. “You’re falling behind.”

Kara rushed halfway in their next move and almost stepped on Cat’s toes, but she caught up. “Sorry. But would you have wanted that?”

Cat didn’t move her hand back to Kara’s neck right away, but she still maintained a strong lead without it there. “I wouldn’t have turned you away,” Cat casually replied. “Now about those quotes.”

“Is it that obvious I’m here for a story?”

“Only for those paying attention.”

“Yeah, like you noticed me before I almost spilled your drink on you.”

“The moment you walked in the door, actually.”

Kara licked her lips and almost stumbled through the next few steps, but tightened her grip on Cat’s hand to ground herself. “I don’t believe that.”

“Why not?”

“Because people notice you when you walk into a room. They don’t notice me.”

“Things didn’t get interesting until you arrived,” Cat said as she raked her eyes over Kara’s suit with the same precision as the other woman raked her nails up and down Kara’s scalp.

Kara’s eyes slipped closed without much control or effort on her part. She loosened then reaffirmed her grip on Cat’s hand before she stumbled again and opened her eyes. Initially, she looked back down at their feet, but felt Cat’s fingers curl into and pull the hair at the nape of her neck.

“You’ll undo my ponytail that way,” Kara said as she looked up at Cat again.

“It’s a nice hairstyle, but I’d say messing it up this way is an improvement.”

The song changed again, but the tempo remained upbeat. The lyrics and amount of bass, on the other hand, went from a formal event for National City’s elite to something that would catapult Alex out of her seat at any party.

“Finally, something more lively,” Cat said as she pulled back with enough space between their bodies for Jesus and then took Kara’s hands in hers. “You’d think after all the donations made in honor of this benefit that they’d have a more celebratory playlist.”

Kara laughed despite her uncertainty of how Cat planned to dance to the new music selection. “Cat Grant requesting popular wedding reception songs? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“I’ve been married four times and you didn’t think a song like ‘Get Down On It’ could bring out my rarely seen fun side?”

“You assume I ever thought you had a fun side before tonight,” Kara teased.

Cat narrowed her eyes and released one of Kara’s hands only half a second before spinning her like a music box ballerina.

Kara had only just found her footing when Cat spun her back around until they stood face to face again. Cat’s pleased grin sparked a need in Kara to throw the other woman off her own rhythm. She tugged Cat by their joined hands until they touched from their chest to their knees. She didn’t hear anything out of Cat for the rest of the first verse while Kara felt all along Cat’s sides and rolled and swung her hips to rub against the woman’s torso.

Kara watched Cat’s chest closely as it heaved in response to her touch and felt Cat brace herself on Kara’s shoulders to keep steady throughout the chorus. She smirked before she looked up to see Cat already looking back at her with a partially sweet but mostly dangerous glimmer in her eyes. Kara refused to let the other woman do more than think about spinning her unexpectedly again, so she grabbed one of Cat’s hands and spun her former boss away.

Cat stayed where her body stood two steps out of reach with her arm outstretched and her hand still in Kara’s for one count. Then, she spun back into Kara all on her own. “Not quite ready to lead yet, are you?”

“I’m still warming up.”

Cat placed her free hand on Kara’s shoulder and moved her hips to the beat with more fluidity than Kara had demonstrated. Cat also chose to dance against Kara’s thigh, which provided far more friction than Kara could handle. Cat tried to finish her off a moment later when she purred, “Warm yet?”

Kara clawed at Cat’s dress near the other blonde’s hip. She stopped when she thought she felt it tear and slid her hand higher up Cat’s side to check for damage. When she didn’t see any noticeable slashes at first glance, she exhaled and met Cat’s impressed gaze. She then answered the question with a light push until she could safely spin Cat away from her. Just for a second. Just to give herself time to calm down before she almost lost control of her other abilities.

Cat returned to her after Kara gently tugged their joined hands toward herself and gripped the lapel of Kara’s jacket. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm.” Kara nodded a few seconds later and then spun Cat again before she looked out at the room instead of her irresistible dance partner.

Cat waited until she faced Kara again to ask, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just needed to catch my breath.” Kara allowed Cat to step back into her personal space, encase a thigh between Cat’s legs and resume rolling her hips against her to the beat.

When her thigh felt hotter than the rest of her body where Cat made contact, Kara stepped back and spun Cat one last time. She watched the way the deep blue dress clung to the other woman as Cat moved. She admired the single beat when Cat waited before she approached Kara like a tide meeting the shore. After she wrapped Cat in her arms, Kara admitted, “That’s my favorite part.”

“Which part?”

They swayed for a few steps, Cat’s back to her front, before Kara said, “When you come back.”

She turned Cat so that the other blonde faced her again and then pulled her into a hug. She swayed with Cat again, but slowed their pace enough that they were only in sync with the music every other beat.

“I’m here now,” Cat said as the song morphed into something more fitting for a nightclub. “And you never did interview me for your article.”

Cat nudged her into position against a half-covered thigh with jaw-dropping definition earned through weekly Pilates classes. As Kara nestled the other woman’s thigh between her own, she promised, “That’s the last thing on my mind right now.”

“The first?” Cat preened for all of three seconds before she opened her mouth in a silent moan when Kara started grinding on her as her non-verbal reply.

Kara rested a hand on Cat’s lower back where the backless portion of the woman’s dress met in a swooped cut that teased hands and eyes alike at the swell of toned cheeks. “My thoughts are a little indecent at the moment,” Kara said as she dipped her fingertips beneath the dress and pressed her palm into hot, exposed skin. She breathed through her lingering doubts before she slid her other hand up Cat’s spine and kept the woman in close contact.

Cat bit her lip and squirmed against Kara. “Sunny Danvers has a naughty side?”

“I have inclinations,” Kara timidly confessed. “I haven’t acted on them much.”

“The way you move? I find that hard to believe.”

“You have no idea what it takes for me to let go. Really let go.”

Cat moaned and nipped at Kara’s jawline.

Kara gasped and scraped her nails down Cat’s back until she heard a gasp and felt Cat arch into her, the woman’s back curved away from Kara’s touch. She stiffened and pulled back to look at Cat when she asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“No worse than a paper cut. Just a little sting.”

“You’re sure?”

“I like it, Kara,” Cat said before she leaned in and spoke into her ear. “Do it again if you want to find out just how much.”

Kara whimpered and slipped her hand farther into Cat’s dress. She stopped herself when her knuckles grazed the curve of the low cut material. “Why do you make it so easy to lose control?”

“So it is possible to make the Girl of Steel weak in the knees. Feel like kneeling for me?”

She whined Cat’s name and tried to touch the other woman with anything but her blunt but potentially harmful nails. “I don’t trust myself not to hurt you if you keep this up.”

Cat gripped Kara’s chin and waited until she had the younger woman’s undivided attention before she said, “I trust you.” She then straddled Kara’s thigh and rocked against it.

“That feels- Unh, too much,” Kara warned before she spun Cat around and pulled the woman by the hips to press Cat’s back to her front. She slid one hand up the length of Cat’s side until her fingers skimmed the band and underwire of Cat’s bra while she felt Cat roll her hips to push a tight, round ass into her. “Rao,” she groaned in Cat’s ear, although she didn’t think the woman heard it over the music without superhearing. At least not until Cat looked over her shoulder with hooded eyes and another smirk.

Cat reached behind herself and cupped the back of Kara’s neck as she looked forward again. Cat then placed her free hand on Kara’s where it rested just shy of indecent near her left breast. The older blonde slid both their hands down over her ribs to her abandoned hip and squeezed once before she started a slow grind. The hand on Kara’s neck slipped down the younger woman’s sternum when Cat followed up with moves that originated from an old Christina Milian song and dipped low then picked it up slow.

“Fuck,” Kara breathed into Cat’s hair when Cat finished sliding back up Kara’s body. “People are staring.”

“Let them,” Cat said. “This place needs a little excitement.”

“A little? I’m so glad I can’t read minds because I bet every man in this room has a few thoughts about what to do with you.”

“Just the men, darling?” Cat rolled her hips and repeatedly rubbed her ass against Kara with a hand still at Kara’s neck. “I was hoping you’d have a few thoughts of your own.”

Kara gasped when Cat ran her hand halfway down her chest, over her tie. In one swift movement, Cat grabbed it and wrapped it around the hand previously at the back of Kara’s neck and turned into her. Kara reset her hands on Cat’s hips just in time for Cat to pull on the tie. Kara moved in close and tipped her head down until she felt Cat’s hot, shallow breath against her mouth. “Cat,” she said with a raspy, warning tone.

“Take me home,” Cat commanded as she pulled down on the tie. Kara obeyed the meaning behind Cat’s pull and leaned in until their lips brushed when Cat said, “Take me home because I certainly have ideas on what you can do with me.”

Kara whimpered and slipped her hands from Cat’s hips to her lower back. She closed her eyes and stopped herself from cupping the woman inappropriately at such a public event, but Cat kissed her and, even though it was chaste, all self-control went out the window. She squeezed Cat’s ass and initiated a far less tame kiss with a teasing tongue and a few playful nips of teeth.

When Cat parted her lips and moaned, Kara started to feel weightless and licked into Cat’s mouth until the firm and ongoing pressure from her tie distracted her. She pulled away with a furrowed brow and looked to Cat for an explanation. Instead, she watched Cat move impossibly closer before she felt the other woman’s feet press down on hers.

“As hot as that is, we need you earthbound for now,” Cat said with an amused and proud smile. Cat wound her free hand around the back of Kara’s neck, clearly a favorite spot for the media mogul, and used every point of contact to keep her rooted to the floor. “Think you can at least make it to the car?”

“Only if your driver’s already waiting outside.”

Cat chuckled. “Unfortunately, I haven’t told my current assistant to make that arrangement yet. I’ve been a little preoccupied with my last one.”

“Technically, Eve was your last assistant since she, and everyone except you, stayed at CatCo.”

“Well, I’m definitely not taking Miss Tessmacher home with me.”

“Your home? You still have one here?” Kara winced at the edge in her own tone.

Cat released Kara’s neck and stroked a thumb along her cheekbone. “Do we need to talk about my eighteen months away before we continue this?”

Kara sighed and rested her forehead against Cat’s. With her eyes closed, she asked, “Are you staying this time?”

“I don’t need to search the world for anything when I know the potential for everything I need,” Cat said as she pressed the hand wrapped in Kara’s tie against the superhero’s chest, “is right here.”

Kara pulled back just enough to meet Cat’s gaze and waited for an addendum, some list of exceptions to the promise made, that never came. She smiled when she felt confident enough in Cat’s answer and surged forward to reclaim kiss-swollen lips until Cat physically tapped out with a hand to Kara’s shoulder.

“We need to go,” Cat said, breathless but smiling.

“Good, because I think I’m really close to, um, doing something without you even touching me and I don’t want to do...that,” Kara blushed, “in front of other people.”

She watched Cat’s eyes widen and dilate before Cat said, “We really need that car. Now.” Cat relinquished the tie in favor of one of Kara’s hands and led them toward the exit. “And don’t wait so long to tell me just how close you are next time or you won’t be the only one that controls when, where and how often you break the sound barrier.”

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued in the not so distant future with a higher rating. ;)
> 
> Some might have caught my nun!fic reference, some might not, but I leave this link to [Lola’s amazingly sinful fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353645/chapters/43455059)to all of you.


End file.
